


Anywhere the Road Takes Us

by lielabell, Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cars, Crack, I don't even know anymore, Jeemaro - Freeform, Other, cars in love, cars with feelings, jeeyota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude, the Jeep was in love with the Camaro.  You don’t just get over a love like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere the Road Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on my dash, minding my own business, and suddenly [this happened and the rest, as they say, was history...](http://trelkez.tumblr.com/post/53223165518/i-know-one-of-you-wants-to-be-first)

Dude, the Jeep was in love with the Camaro. You don’t just get over a love like that. No matter how impressive the safety ratings are or how sleek the design. 

*

The Camaro was just a fast flame. But the Jeep wanted to settle down. Buy a garage together. But the Camaro wanted to see where it’s four wheel drive could take it. If you know what I mean. And there was the Toyota. Yearning for the Jeep to notice it. And see that they were meant to be.

*

It hurt, when the Camaro left, like when the time the Jeep blew a head gasket, only ten times worse because there was no fixing that ache, no way to replace what Jeep had lost. But the Toyota was there, ready to roll slow down long country roads beside the Jeep, even though it was built for city driving. The Toyota sat beside the Jeep in the rain, didn’t complain when the Jeep listened to the easy listening channel and never failed to honk when it saw the Jeep out in town. 

The Toyota parked beside the Jeep at every school function and event, it guarded the Jeep's bumper during late night werewolf related shenanigans and offered quite companionship on those cold winter nights outside of Derek’s loft. 

The Toyota never pushed, never revved its engine. It wasn’t flashy, wasn’t showy, and didn’t give a damn about how fast it could go from zero to sixty. The Toyota wasn’t the Camaro at all, but in the end, it didn’t need to be.

The Toyota was something better than a fast flame. The Toyota was steady, sensible, and going the sort of places the Jeep wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahaha [TUMBLR](http://lielabell.tumblr.com/post/53227981382/swingsetindecember-lielabell) WUT?


End file.
